


Pining For You

by awesomecookies



Series: My Neighbor, the Katsukis [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Family, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Like seriously he's just pining most of the time, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Self-Indulgent, victor is suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: Victor doesn't really remember when he started falling in love with his cute dark haired neighbor slash co-worker. However, he does remember the moment when he realized that he had already fallen in love.Victor expected this realization to take part in the most romantic places. He imagined that time would slow down just for the two of them, the moon (because he often dreamed that it would happen at night) would be full, shining it's pale light on them, and a song would play just like in the movies. His breath would be stolen from him as they gazed into each other's eyes. It would be romantic, enchanting, perfect.Maybe a tad bit unrealistic, but Victor always had unrealistic expectations in romance. He and Mickey could at least agree in that department.Still, he didn't expect it to happen while putting out a fire in panic, flinging buckets of water to the flames in wild abandon. He certainly didn't imagine being in a wet, stained, half burnt shirt and ratty sweats with his hair sticking to his forehead awkwardly.orin which Victor pines ungracefully for an oblivious cinnamon roll and ten kids just want them to get it over with





	Pining For You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! hahahah well
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone who read my other fic and to those who expressed that they are interested in reading this into a series so...here it is! ehehehehe...umm
> 
> I'd probably edit this cause I'm really tired right now and I haven't really read it through but I'm really excited yo post this!
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: .....I must've been so sleep deprived when I posted this omg  
> Dat Title tho....(Mar can you get even less creative?)  
> I dunno about you guys, but have you noticed that I am not at all a funny person? Because...I'm not

 

Victor believed that everyone in this world had regrets. Victor had them too, some greater than the others. But right now, this is currently topping them all.

 

How did his life end up like this?

 

 

 

"It's over now Victor. Only you and I are left." He was held at gun point by none other than Mila. The red head was grinning wildly, like a cat who got her cream. Everything was in disarray. He was lounging peacefully earlier when suddenly all hell broke loose. And now, and now...

 

"I messed up, I know. Can't we end this more peacefully?" Victor held his hands up in surrender. His heartbeat hammered in his chest. The once immaculate house was disarranged, the furniture overturned. He swore he heard a glass bowl shatter awhile ago. Yuuri really won't be happy.

 

"I'm only giving you what you wanted." Was the red head's reply. She stood confidently before him. There was a playful glint in her eyes as if she enjoyed his sufferings, a certified sadist through and through.

 

"Mila...." Victor whimpered. How did a good Sunday morning end up like this? 

 

"Let's end this Nikiforov, once and for all."

 

Victor shut his eyes tightly. This was it, this was how he will go. After everything they went through, this was how it's all going to end.  He felt betrayed, abandoned. He never thought it will come to this.

 

Victor heard the sound of a bullet being fired...

 

...and a nerf pellet found its way to his forehead.

 

"Milaaa!" Victor whined. "Must you really aim for my forehead?"

 

The red head cackled. She slung the nerf gun on her shoulder. Victor pouted while rubbing the sore spot. What did he tell you about her sadistic tendencies?

 

"I'm sorry! Your enormous forehead is practically begging to be shot at! Its shininess is a burning beacon." Mila wheezed, she didn't look an ounce sorry at all. Yep, sadistic.

 

"Such cruel words! It's worse than getting shot at! Like you literally killed me!"  Victor wailed, resting the back of his hand on his head theatrically, sliding down into a melodramatic puddle on the coffee table. "You dug my own grave and proceeded to spit on it."

 

"You were bound to get it Victor. You should know by now that you're asking for suicide when you challenge Mila in any physical activity, let alone give her a proper incentive." Sara grinned from where the others were sitting, all of them were sweaty and tired from playing, their own nerf guns abandoned on the floor.

 

Victor slipped further down to the floor with a pathetic whimper. His ego left in tatters. He wondered to himself why he still hung out with these children when all they did was torment him. Makkachin nudged him with his nose, Victor welcomed him with open arms. 

 

"You're the only one who's never mean to me Makka. You're loyal to me aren't you?"

 

The poodle licked his cheek then slipped away from his grasp before trotting off to Guang Hong's arms. Victor sunk even lower.

 

"Don't worry Victor. It's just a game of shots. You're just not used to playing it with us." Guang Hong appeased, happily petting the poodle. Victor's poodle.

 

Victor sighed dejectedly.

 

Somehow the ten managed to convert the entire house into a battlefield, except the kitchen where Yuuri was cooking. Yuuri threatened to boycott lunch if he finds a single nerf pellet in the kitchen. The group collectively decided to keep the kitchen as neutral grounds.

 

The couch along with several other furniture were scattered along the hallways to serve as cover from the bullets. They also successfully made a pillow fort from the couch cushions and their own bedroom pillows. Their blankets acted as canopies as they hung around the place. The living room looked like a war camp. It's amazing really. 

 

How they managed to play rough games indoors still amazed Victor. For a bunch of teenagers and a couple of adults, they all still played like children. 

 

Victor loved it. He's never felt so alive.

 

"Only Yuuri ever gets to win against Mila." Emil sighed. He wiped his sweaty face with a towel. 

 

"Unless if you're talking about chess. The hag hates mind games." Yurio scoffed as he downed an entire bottle of water.

 

Mila stuck her tongue at him. Yurio replied with a vulgar gesture. 

 

"Really?" Victor perked up from the floor. That tidbit of information caught his attention. 

 

"What? About Mila hating mind games?" Leo asked.

 

Victor shook his head. "No. I meant about Yuuri."

 

They all snickered. Yurio rolled his eyes and Emil laughed in good humor. Mickey gave him an unimpressed stare, while Minami grinned at him. Victor pointedly ignored them and willed away the blush in his face.

 

"Of course. He may look sweet and all, but boy does he hate to lose." Mila grinned, wiping her own sweaty face. She threw him a clean towel of his own.

 

"He's also the most stubborn among us, believe it or not." Phichit added.

 

Victor did. He could remember a certain glint in Yuuri's eyes, a certain glint whenever Victor tells him off for over working himself, or when Victor tells him to go and rest. There's a certain twinkle in his eyes, a certain way he'd set his jaw. Then he'd deny it. And he'd say he's alright before finally agreeing to stop. Yes, Yuuri Katsuki was a stubborn man.

 

"Because taking care of ten bullheaded children tend to do that to you." The aforementioned man leaned on the door frame with an amused smile in his face. He was wearing his blue cartoon dog print apron, his hair tousled up in a lovely way, like he absentmindedly ran his hand over them. The blue framed glasses perched on his nose made him more adorable. In short, perfection was standing before them.

 

"Hey." Victor may have said that a little breathlessly. He probably had a stupid look on his face because the ten sounded like they were not so subtly trying to hide their chortles. 

 

"Hey yourself," Yuuri replied, crossing his arms over his chest. God does he look good. "I'm guessing Mila shot through your ego that badly if you're still lying there." 

 

Victor blinked. It took a couple of seconds before he realized that he was very much still sprawled on the floor, like the sorry puddle of misery he is.

 

He scrambled up in haste, only to knock his head on the coffee table. The room, without fail, erupted into laughter. Even Yuuri chuckled. Victor gave them an unamused look.

 

"You should put some ice on that. Come on, I think there's still some left in the freezer." Yuuri sauntered out of the room when he recovered from laughing. 

 

Victor caught himself staring at his rather plush ass that slightly bounced as he walked away. He averted his eyes, hoping nobody noticed. 

 

Unfortunately, it seemed like the entire room noticed because they were giving him pointed stares. Most of them looked amused, and the rest were pitying looks. He supposed it was a bit pitiful to have ten people see how much mess of a person you really are.

 

"Victor Nikiforov, you are a pathetic excuse of a human being." Seung gil stared at him dead in the eye, nothing but brutal honesty lacing his words even as he petted his pet Huskie, Kimchi, affectionately, or as affectionate as Seung gil could look. It was a little unnerving to be told off by someone about a decade younger than him, but he can't help but agree. He was, in fact, a pathetic excuse of a human being.

 

"Victor? Come on, let's not wait for that to bruise. There's only so much that you can cover with your fringe." Yuuri called.

 

They gave Victor knowing smiles as he trudged to get his bump treated. Yuuri was waiting with an ice pack and a medical kit in the kitchen. He gestured to the stool by the counter. Victor took it as an invitation to sit down.

 

"You're such a klutz Victor. Jeez, what am I going to do with you?" Yuuri sighed while handing the ice pack to Victor.

 

"I'm not a klutz!" Victor huffed out indignantly. Yuuri gave him the most unimpressed stare. He isn't. He's just easily distracted. And Yuuri is very distracting.

 

"Sure. Maybe that's why you spilled your coffee all over my reports in the office, which I had to redo no thanks to you." Yuuri raised a brow. He leaned on the sink, arms folding across his chest, challenging him to disagree. 

 

Ah, he was still salty about that.

 

"Okay that was one time," Victor puffed out. "You're never going to let me live that down, won't you?"

 

"Nope." Yuuri rummaged the kit. "Celestino gave me this really long speech about how I should turn my reports on time. How the hell am I supposed to explain that my boss' boss managed to spill his expensive cup of latte on my paperwork?"

 

"I'm starting to see where your siblings got their sass." Muttered Victor. Yuuri snorted.

 

"That's on Phichit. We actually got the sass from him." Yuuri chuckled. "Come closer." He gestured.  

 

Victor leaned forward. "Solnyshko, all you ever do is roast me! Why am I even still here?" 

 

"You love us and you know it." Yuuri stuck a Pokemon themed band aid on his forehead. He looked absolutely hilarious with it. 

 

"Yeah. I suppose I do." He sighed, staring fondly at the doting male. He can't believe they've just met over a year ago. Victor can't even remember life before he met this eccentric family. 

 

Back then, he didn't really have anyone to be with. He'd go home to a too empty house with only the deafening silence as his companion.

 

Now, his days were surprises after surprises. He can't get enough.

 

"Kiss it better?" He batted his lashes.

 

"You're being ridiculous." Yuuri snorted, flicking Victor's forehead. Despite having said that, Yuuri still leaned down and pecked the silly band aid stuck on his forehead, his hand gently cradling his temple.

 

Victor felt himself blush, his heart beating wildly in his rib cage. He didn't expect Yuuri to take it seriously. The feeling of his lips had Victor dizzy, the touch still tingling in his skin. He stared at Yuuri with a dumbfounded look.

 

"Okay. Let's set up the table for lunch?" Yuuri asked so casually. Victor nodded in a daze, unable to say anything else. Yuuri walked away with ease, as if he didn't nearly set Victor's heart on fire seconds ago. He touched his forehead in a befuddled trance.

 

There may be a lot of things Victor regretted, but falling in love with Yuuri Katsuki was never one of them.

 

And looking back, he really shouldn't be surprised how his life ended up this way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Victor doesn't really remember when he started falling in love with his cute dark haired neighbor slash co-worker. However, he does remember the moment when he realized that he had already fallen in love.

 

Victor expected this realization to take part in the most romantic places. He imagined that time would slow down just for the two of them, the moon (because he often dreamed that it would happen at night) would be full, shining it's pale light on them, and a song would play just like in the movies. His breath would be stolen from him as they gazed into each other's eyes. It would be romantic, enchanting, perfect. 

 

Maybe a tad bit unrealistic, but Victor always had unrealistic expectations in romance. He and Mickey could at least agree in that department. 

 

Still, he didn't expect it to happen while putting out a fire in panic, flinging buckets of water to the flames in wild abandon. He certainly didn't imagine being in a wet, stained, half burnt shirt and ratty sweats with his hair sticking to his forehead awkwardly.

 

So much for romance.

 

But Victor couldn't really feel bad about it. Not when the way Yuuri looked at the mess before them was bewitching. The way he ran a hand through his wet hair was enchanting. His soot covered face broke into a charming grin before bursting out into an incredulous, half hysterical laugh. 

 

The sprinkler got them all wet, and Victor couldn't help but notice how droplets of water clumped on his thick lashes, or how his clothes clung over his lithe figure, or the fact that he would really like to capture those pink plump lips into a kiss. Victor panted, both from exhaustion and want, but mostly exhaustion. 

 

The rest of the evening went into a blur of drying all their wet books and papers with a hair blower, sweeping away the soot and ashes, and perhaps laughing away the fact that they almost lost their house because of a certain scientist's experiment.

 

And when Victor thought about it, time did slow down that night in his adrenaline addled mind, the light that shined on them maybe didn't come from the moon but instead came from the burning fire, and perhaps the only music that played for them was the panicked yelps of the children and Yuuri, but his breath was taken away all the same, despite it being in a different context.

 

Victor couldn't think of a more perfect scenario.

 

However, the realization changed a lot of things for Victor. The gravity of it all left him unbalanced. It changed everything and nothing at all. 

 

He'd always thought he'd be the type to have a long string of lovers, never settling down for a single one. Victor was aware of his good looks and charm. He's had his fair share of romance from different partners. 

 

But even with all those so called relationships, it still left him empty inside.

 

None of them out shone this feeling now. He felt like he's bursting out of the seams with all the emotions he's feeling, all of them swirling inside him, threatening to swallow him whole.

 

Perhaps he was bound to fall in love with Yuuri all this time.

 

It was, in fact, very easy to fall in love with Yuuri Katsuki. 

 

It was in the way that his eyes would sparkle when he's thinking, or how he would hum silently while puttering about in the kitchen while cooking dinner. He's laugh sounded like bells tinkling cheerfully. 

 

He'd be all hot and suave one moment then cute and flustered in the next. He's a beautiful contradiction of personalities, as multifaceted as a diamond and just as dazzling, just as rare and precious as one. Yuuri Katsuki was a puzzle, a mystery, an enigma, a conundrum that he wants to understand.

 

It was like a never ending display of fireworks, soaring up to light up the dark sky, bursting out in full color, and just when you thought it was over, another one bursts out. And another. And another. Then you're just left there staring in awe, taking in the view.

 

Even if Victor were to search the dictionary in English, French, Russian or any language at all, he'd never find a word to describe him. Perfection doesn't do him justice.

 

Even when he's lying on the hospital bed, high up his ass with painkillers after an operation from appendectomy.

 

"Er..Yuuri? Can you speak English?"

 

Victor pleaded the man rambling in Japanese with the most starstruck face. The nurse said he was going to be confused and loopy when he woke up, and when he did, Victor immediately rushed to his side at the sight of Yuuri blinking awake.

 

Yuuri looked disoriented with the new place. He took a look around the room and landed his gaze on Victor, only to gasp excitedly and start talking in rapid fire Japanese.

 

The doctors gave him a dosage of morphine to ease the pain. And because of that, Yuuri was high with painkillers.

 

 

"Holy shit, he's so stoned! I can't wait to see how he'll react when he sees this shit." Yurio cackled. The patient was currently rambling at Phichit and Yurio who were recording everything with their phones. Yuuri just continued rattling, much to their amusement. This time, he was clutching at Victor's sleeve, seemingly amazed at something. What ever that something was, Victor had no idea.

 

"Minami, you're Japanese right? Do you have a clue what he's saying?" Victor turned to the teen.

 

"I...don't know what the hell he's talking about. Sorry. I was left in the orphanage when I was really young. Nobody really taught me Japanese. Everybody spoke in English." Minami apologized.

 

Yuuri beamed at Victor. The latter bit his lip. He can't stand not knowing what the adorable man was saying. What if he needed something and they can't understand him? What if he's in pain and he's trying to tell them? Okay maybe not. Maybe he was overreacting since Yuuri was actually giggling. That meant that he's fine right?

 

"Don't you watch anime? Surely you'll understand somethings." Yuuri was humming a familiar tune. Victor was even more concerned.

 

"Well yeah! Individual words. Not full on sentences! What do you take me for?" Minami defended, eyeing the inebriated  Yuuri who looked entirely invested in Victor's hand. He was examining it closely as if it contained all the answers to the universe.

 

"Seung gil, don't you know Japanese? You're smart." Victor asked hopefully.

 

Seung gil scoffed. "I am an astrophysicist, not a linguist. There are limits to what I can do."

 

"You've been together for years. How the do you not know each other's language?" Victor exclaimed. He was pretty stressed right now. On the other hand, Yuuri still looked so starstruck.

 

"Honestly? We only know how to curse in each other's languages," Mila sighed. Right, despite how talented these children were for their own good, there were still limits to what they can do.

 

"I think he still understands English though. He just forgot how to speak it." Emil observed their currently stoned older sibling. 

 

"Yuuri?" Guang Hong called. Yuuri perked up and turned to him. "Are you okay?" Yuuri immediately nodded his head enthusiastically and started to babble to him animatedly.

 

Okay so he did understand them.

 

His clock struck six in the morning. How they all woke up before the sun rose was still a miracle. It seemed their determination to see Yuuri managed to break all barriers.

 

Victor buried his face in hand. "Okay. Okay. You all need to go to school. We'll be back Yuuri okay?" They needed to buy breakfast and lunch since Yuuri can't cook for them. Plus the drive was a little bit far.

 

Victor let go of Yuuri's hand.

 

Inebriated Yuuri gasped, then looked like he wanted to cry. Victor immediately, panicked at the start of his sniffles.

 

"Oh nonononononono! Yuuri! Don't cry! I'll be back! I'll come right back! Promise! Please don't cry!" Victor cupped his face gently.

 

Yuuri seemed to stop crying, big brown eyes staring right at Victor as he murmured soothing words. The raven haired blinked away the tears on his eyes before nodding with a slight wobble on his lips. Victor fought his hardest not to swoon. 

 

"Bye bye." Tear stained Yuuri whispered and waved with his hand that wasn't attached to the dexterous. Victor bit the inside of his cheek. How the hell was he supposed to leave this adorable man?

 

"Oi Old Man! Stop swooning! We need to leave!" Yurio gagged, the others began to line outside. Victor gave Yuuri one last wave before leaving.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I want to die." 

 

Yuuri groaned from under his cocoon of embarrassment, which was made up of the hospital's sheets and a flushed Japanese man. Victor found it adorable.

 

"Oh it's not that bad. You were really cute. You should get stoned more. Or maybe just drunk," Victor laughed from where he was sitting, earning another groan from Yuuri. "Come on. It's not like I understood whatever you were saying."

 

"You may not have, and thank god for that, but Takeshi did," Yuuri mumbled from where he's buried. He's been there since he saw all of the videos of him taken when he was high with painkillers. No scratch that, since halfway he saw the videos. He turned especially bright red when he saw Takeshi's video of their conversation.

 

Victor had been present when that conversation occurred. Mila called Yuuko to act as translator yesterday, but since she was busy at the office, his husband came over instead. It had been frustrating in Victor's part to not know what the two talked about, especially since Yuuri looked so happy about something. On the other hand, Takeshi, which was the name of Yuuko's husband, looked thoroughly amused. 

 

Apparently it was amusing enough that Takeshi took a video of it and forwarded it to Yuuri afterwards when he was sober enough, which he hardly managed to watch through the end. His flustered reaction would've been hilarious, if Victor wasn't so curious. 

 

It's not like Victor didn't try. He asked the man what it was about.  But all he did was answer a cryptic, "It's fine. He's fine. But I don't think I'm the right person to tell you. Yuuri should tell you when the time comes." Then patted his shoulder before leaving.

 

Well, that didn't help at all. If anything, he got even more curious. And Yuuri didn't look like he'd be saying anything in the near future. In the end, Victor respected Yuuri's privacy. For now. One day he'll try to translate that conversation with his trusty Google translate. Or perhaps he'll bribe Yuuko into translating it for him. For now, he'll tease Yuuri. 

 

"Oh come on Yuuri!" Victor poked the cocoon of blankets with a petulant look gracing his face. There were merely unintelligible mutterings to reply to his efforts. He tried again. 

 

"Yuuuuurrriiii!!"

 

"Stop it Victor." 

 

The cocoon of shame hissed. Victor huffed a laugh, the mound of blankets hissed once more, akin to what Yurio would do. It turned its back on Victor indignantly. Yuuri was so adorable. The platinum haired Russian crouched beside the hospital bed so that he'd be in eye level with Yuuri. He sighed a single name.

 

"Vicchan."

 

Victor smiled fondly. There was a slight shuffle on the sheets. A pause, as if Yuuri had frozen in shock.

 

"W-what?" Yuuri's muffled voice asked in confusion.

 

"Yesterday. You called me Vicchan," Victor clarified with a cheerful smile, not that Yuuri would see it, being under all those blankets.

 

However, the noise Yuuri made in response was not human. Victor imagined how Yuuri's face might be burning by now. It would be a cute shade of red, the blush reaching all the way down to his chest. The amount of movements he could do was impressive, given how much in pain he's supposed to be. 

 

"Please let me die in peace," Yuuri wailed. He trembled from where he was curled up. "Take care of my siblings."

 

"I like it actually." Victor stated nonchalantly because he did in fact like it. He wanted Yuuri to call him that. It felt intimate to be called with a pet name. It was ridiculous, he knew. But he was just a man, a ridiculous pining man for a certain oblivious Japanese beauty. 

 

Then there was hesitation. 

 

The cocoon faced Victor.

 

"....Really?" Big brown eyes peeked from the blankets, apprehension lacing the curious stare shot at Victor's way. They were very close that Victor could see the golden specks on Yuuri's eyes. He was determined to keep his stare.

 

"Yes. I think it's cute. I don't mind if you call me Vicchan," Victor whispered as he willed the blush away from his cheeks. He cleared his throat at Yuuri's doubtful look. "Let me rephrase that, please call me Vicchan." Because as he previously stated, he was pathetic and ridiculous and absolutely shameless. 

 

Yuuri blinked at him curiously. Dark  eyelashes fluttered against pale creamy skin. He was probably searching for any sign of mockery. Victor was mesmerized. 

 

A beat passed. Another. 

 

Victor was starting to consider taking back what he said when he heard a hesitant mumble. It was uttered quietly, one Victor wouldn't catch if he wasn't listening properly.

 

"O-okay....Vicchan.." Yuuri tried, heat creeping in his face. He retreated back to his bundle in haste.

 

Call him ridiculous, pathetic or idiotic. Call him a pining fool, but Victor couldn't stop grinning until the next week.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The thing about Yuuri was that when he's set on doing something, nothing could ever take his focus away from it. He'd zone out from this world and forget about everything else save that one thing.

 

That's usually great, but not for Victor and his attention seeking self.

 

 

"Yuuri. It's lunch break already, stop working and eat."

_And maybe notice me?_  Came unsaid. Victor can't help it. He's an attention seeker. Then again, Yuuri tends to disregard meals sometimes and Victor took the initiative in making sure Yuuri doesn't starve himself from over working, so it wasn't entirely for selfish reasons. 

 

Yuuri stopped this habit in awhile now, however due to missing work from his surgery, he wanted to get back on track as soon as he can.

 

As Yuuri's (not exactly) boss, Victor was proud of his employee, relieved even at the fact that someone was this reliable. On the other hand, as Victor's neighbor and friend, he was pretty concerned.

 

"Yuuri, you're going to get sick again at this rate." Victor whined from his seat. They were the only ones left in the office. Everybody had left to take their own breaks. He lounged at Yuuri's regrettably small and cramped cubicle because Yuuri wouldn't just hang out in Victor's large, spacious and comfortable office to maintain some "professionalism".

 

He slumped on the desk, looking up at the preoccupied Japanese workaholic forlornly.

 

"Yuuri," Victor tried again. "Yurio made lunch today. He won't be happy if you won't eat it." The youngest kid was the one who cooked everybody's meal while Yuuri was admitted to the hospital, much to everyone's surprise save for Yuuri himself.

 

_"Well Yura had been with me in the kitchen most of the time when he was younger. I suppose he'd learn a thing or two. Yura is more observant than he lets on."_

Yuuri had said with pride.

 

Victor honestly thought they were going to burn the kitchen again in an attempt to cook pasta. Thankfully, one of them actually learned to cook. Although, he had burst into laughter when he came home from picking up Yuuri from the hospital to see Yurio wearing a ridiculous tiger print apron, which he bought on a whim while beating the eggs for the katsudon furiously on the mixing bowl, hair tied up into a ponytail.

 

_"Katsudon owns a ridiculous poodle print apron! I get to own my ridiculous tiger print apron! Shut the fuck up Old Man!"_

The angsty teen started helping out in the kitchen since then, much to everyone's bemusement. Yuuri had been happy to teach him his ways in cooking. In turn, Yurio had been eager to learn, though he tries to hide it.

 

Victor wanted to try the teen's cooking with Yuuri and so he was trying everything to convince him to stop working and eat with him damn it!

 

 

"Yuuri."

 

"Hm."

 

"Yuuri."

 

"Mhm."

 

Yuuri was filling up something on a form while typing. His brows furrowed in concentration. How he always managed to multitask was beyond Victor.

 

"....Did you know I got so drunk once that I ran around in Switzerland yelling nothing but Russian gibberish?" Victor started.

 

"Uh huh..." Yuuri replied distractedly, his eyes were fixed to his laptop screen. Victor pouted. This was one of those times when Yuuri was lost in his own little world. He probably wouldn't hear anything Victor would say. Victor could confess murder right there and then, and Yuuri wouldn't even notice. Hell he could say the most ridiculous things and Yuuri wouldn't bat an eye.

 

"....I dress in drag and hoola hoop in my spare time."

 

"Mhm."

 

"I killed a man with his own mustache once."

 

"Uh huh."

 

Victor made a game on how ridiculous he could keep going until Yuuri realizes how absurd those statements were. Yuuri didn't look like he heard anything at all.

 

"Yuuri, I actually have a tattoo on my butt that reads 'kiss my ass'."

 

Still no reaction.

 

"Yuuri, I'm actually a dimension traveler and in an alternate universe, I'm actually the five time consecutive world champion in figure skating, a living legend and I am coaching you, my protege. You won silver in the GPF. We kissed in live international tv. You proposed to me in Barcelona. We're going to get married when you win gold.

 

"....hmmm...." Yuuri murmured before he continued typing.

 

Victor may be starting to dislike the sound of the keyboard tap tap tapping. That, and he wanted to scream in frustration. Usually, he'd snap out of it by now. 

 

"Yuuri Katsuki, I've been in love with you since Seung gil almost burnt down your house with a failed experiment. My thirst for you is probably bigger than my forehead, and that's saying something, but you still couldn't see that all I want is for you to crush me with your thick thighs."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Oh shit. Why did he say that?_

Victor slapped his hand on his mouth when the realization of what he just blurted out sunk in. He panicked, heat creeping up his face. He didn't want to confess to Yuuri out of pettiness! That was the worst confession he could possibly come up! If he was going to confess, it was going to be romantic! 

 

Yuuri  _finally_  looked up from the laptop, blinking owlishly at Victor. Victor inhaled sharply and held his breath for the upcoming confrontation.

 

"....sorry did you say something?" 

 

Victor nearly sagged in relief.

 

Thank god for Yuuri and his tendency to zone out! Perhaps it was mercy that Yuuri still didn't hear what he just said. 

 

"I said I'm hungry and we should eat now!" Victor quickly covered up. He didn't mean to sound demanding, and he definitely didn't mean to squeak it out, but most of his blood rushing to his face and it felt like it was burning. His ears were definitely bright shade of red by now.

 

Yuuri looked at him in concern before blinking again.

 

"Oh no. Did I ignore you again?" He rubbed the back of his neck before running a nervous hand over his black tuffy hair. Victor would swoon if he wasn't nearly having a personal melt down. 

 

"Alright Vicchan, let's eat lunch." Yuuri laughed sheepishly in reply. He pushed his blue framed glasses on the bridge of his nose, seemingly oblivious from the mishap that almost happened and the truth that Victor wasn't ready to admit.

 

He was momentarily distracted by the way Yuuri called him Vicchan. His heart fluttered just a bit. But now isn't the perfect time to get side tracked.

 

"You were taking too long," Victor composed himself, but his words still came out a pitch higher than he would've wanted. He cleared his throat. "That's not healthy Yuuri."

 

"Sorry sorry. I didn't want to finish this later. Otherwise I might have to take an overtime and you know I can't afford that. Not with kids to pick up." Yuuri powered down his laptop and piled his paperwork neatly before taking out his bento. He smiled apologetically at Victor.

 

Victor felt a bit guilty. Maybe he could spare a few minutes so that they could leave on time later. But Yuuri needed to eat. Especially since he just got out of surgery. Victor didn't want him sick again. 

 

"I could help you, you know," He muttered lamely instead, pushing his stuffed chicken with slight dejection.

 

Yuuri clicked his tongue. "We've already talked about that Vicchan. It's bad enough that people think I have special favors from you because we're friends."

 

Victor sat upright, looking very much affronted. "Do people say that about you? Who are they because-"

 

"Vicchan." Yuuri interrupted. He gave him a pointed, albeit slightly amused look. There was a small twitch on his lips, like he knew exactly how Victor would react if he told him about it, and he looked quite pleased that he did.

 

Victor felt blood rush back to his cheeks, feeling a little chastised without really knowing why. He went back to his bento.

 

Still there must be a way to help Yuuri.

 

Victor glanced at Yuuri who was happy to praise Yurio's stuffed chicken and pasta, going on about how he's already getting better so quickly.

 

Suddenly a bright idea came into his head like a revelation. Victor grinned. He can't wait for tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, Victor carried out his plan.

 

"Yuuri"

 

"Mhm"

 

"Yuuri."

 

"Hn."

 

"Say ahhh."

 

"Ahhh..."

 

Victor lifted the forkfull of beef to Yuuri's unsuspecting mouth. Yuuri chewed it distractedly, unaware of his mouth going auto pilot through muscle memory, thankfully. He knew Yuuri would never allow Victor to do that. He had taken it upon himself to feed Yuuri every lunch, which the man would take without even realizing that Victor was spoon feeding him throughout his lunch break.

 

It's only temporary anyway. Only until Yuuri gets back on track with his reports. For now, Victor had to master the art of making sure nothing spills on the pristine white sheets of Yuuri's forms and paperwork.

 

The amount of zoning out Yuuri could manage had broken through all of Victor's expectations. And Victor had discovered that he enjoyed serving Yuuri far too much from normal.

 

Ah well. If it works, then it works. Victor most definitely didn't care when Yuuko passed by and gave him a very knowing smile at a single glance. He was shameless after all. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright folks! That's it for now! kudos and comments are A L W A Y S appreciated so even if you read this in like a year later, don't hesitate to comment~
> 
> okay goodnight...umm good morning? (fucking 5:30 AM in here) everyone I will sleep now!
> 
> EDIT: 
> 
> I....guess that could've been worse  
> Alright guys sing with me! this is pretty OOC! but I'm desperate and I need a good laugh!
> 
> you can talk to me at tumblr! https://awesome-cookies-and-cream.tumblr.com/ (I still don't know how to just link it. somebody teach me your ways)


End file.
